Mélodie d'aube
by Shigurako-chan
Summary: Alors qu'une nouvelle exorciste arrive, celle ci se met à jouer une mélodie que Lavi connait par coeur depuis qu'il est jeune. Ils vont apprendre a se connaitre à s'aimer puis qui sait peut être qu'il se marirons, non pas peut être j'en suis sur LavixKîsa


Bonjour,

Alors tout dabord je tien a préciser que cette fic sera concentrer sur Lavi et Kîsa principalement.

Ensuite non je n'est pas les droit d'auteur des personnages de DGray-man et ses bien dommage pour moi, c'est un soulagement pour eux d'avoir Katsura Hoshino comme auteur plutot que moi. Patate man ne mappartient pas non plus il appartient a Amanda tsoyuki, ma petite soeur ( à croire qu'ecrire c'est de famille). Kîsa elle est a moi donc pas de plagia . demander moi si vous voulez l'utiliser.

Ah!! encore une dernière chose, je fait des fautes, et je m'en excuse profondément auprès des lecteur et lectrice ^^" gomenasai.

**..._B_onne lecture à tous...**

* * *

Il pleut…le vent souffle…et une mélodie se fait entendre, le jour vas bientôt se levait et personne, enfin presque, ne sait d'où vient cet étrange mélodie au air magnifique mais a la composition recherchée, travaillée, difficile. Il est là, il l'écoute, la mémorise, refait chacun des temps, décortique chacune des notes, mais rien il ne trouve pas d'où elle vient, cette douce mélodie au violon, puis le gamin a l'œil caché se lève et sort le l'hôtel ou il se trouve pour se laisser guider par se son merveilleux, il avance, s'enfonce même dans une petite forêt a quelque mettre de la et il la voit cette demoiselle aux airs doux et à la fois sombre, mais il ne veut pas la gêné, il veut l'écouter jouet, malheureusement il est appelé par son grand père et doit partir le cœur serré de ne pas avoir pu écouter la jeune demoiselle pas plus âgée que lui-même moins. Eh ils partent le vieux assis en train de lire et le petit rouquin de dix ans à peine, assis sur la banquette a fredonner cette air difficile.

--------------------

Elle est postée là devant cette immense bâtisse, bouche baie. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour elle ce trouverait devant cette bâtisse aux allures de cathédrale, construite de pierres sombres aux reflets d'argent, les jardins l'entourant sont verts ? Peut être, elle ne sait pas, elle n'y voit pas, cet endroit lugubre à pour plafond un ciel orageux qui n'attend pas pour se faire entendre. La porte de bois sombre, dur est parfaitement accordée au bâtiment. Mais au faite je ne vous l'ai pas présentée cette demoiselle aux cheveux sombres, brun, mi-long, assez grande dans le mètre soixante à peu près, la taille normal d'une femme bien que certaine soit plus petite et d'autre plus grand. Elle aborde des yeux de couleur marron- vert on ne sait pas trop en faite, Vêtue d'une robe blanche sous une cape couleur d'ombre elle attend poster dans cette court. Cette demoiselle aux allures gracieuse porte le prénom de Kîsa Hayashi, d'origine japonaise du coté de son père et Irlandaise du coté de sa mère elle a grandit avec sa famille en Irlande à Dublin pour être plus exacte, bien qu'elle est passée ses toute ses vacance au japon.

Il y a de cela deux ou trois ans maintenant la demoiselle s'est retrouvée doter d'une innocence de type équipement enfermer dans son archer, ayant été découverte par la majestueuse Cloud Nine maréchal aux seins de la congrégation de l'ombre, organisation crée et sous la responsabilité du saint siège qu'est le Vatican. Cloud Nine ne pouvant pas immédiatement rentrée à la congrégation pris la décision de prendre la petite sous son aile. Europe, Amérique, Australie Kîsa la suivit partout, la ou l'ancienne dompteuse allait Kîsa était du voyage. Elle apprit beaucoup a ses cotée, quelque base dans le combat, comment activer l'innocence dans son archer. Alors qu'elle passait à Londres pour aller chercher une innocence de plus, Cloud lui indiquât ou se trouver la congrégation de l'aile Européenne, lui expliquant également ce qu'elle devait y faire et pourquoi elle ne pouvait l'accompagner, non elle n'était pas comme le Maréchal Cross qui lui ne voulait pas rentré, elle avait reçu une missive lui demandant de se rendre à Venise pour affaire.

Et la voila, elle est là, devant cet imposant bâtiment sinistre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, tenant fermement sa valise ainsi que la housse de son violon, Il n'y a personne pour l'aider, l'aiguiller, elle souffle doucement et avance d'un pas devant la porte puis pense doit elle frapper, sonner crier ou simplement attendre…Pendant se temps de l'autre coté de la porte, au fond d'un tortueux couloir dans le bureau du grand intendant, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Reever et notre cher Komui qui ne l'oublions pas est quand même dans son bureau toujours aussi en désordre malheureusement, lisant la lettre envoyée par le maréchal et parlant de Kîsa il dit d'un ton plutôt sérieux se qui est rare et pourtant assez serein :

**-Voici Kîsa Hayashi, une nouvelle exorciste envoyée par la maréchal Cloud Nine.**

Kanda pas forcément très enjoué et totalement septique sur l'identité de la demoiselle en question tourna sa tête dix fois trop sérieuse vers l'intendant ouvrant la bouche pour ne dire que quelque mot plutôt décourageant :

**-Si ça se trouve…C'est un Akuma…Comme pousse de soja.**

Le dit pousse de soja réagis au quart de tour à la phrase du Japonais tournant la tête pour lui crier dessus avec indignation :

**-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE DEPUIS QUAND JE SUIS UN AKUMA MOI. C'EST LE MARECHAL CLOUD QUI L'ENVOIE QUAND MEME.**

Un léger rictus apparu sur le front du plus grand, alors que ce dernier se préparer à dégainer Mugen en beuglant sur l'albinos qui en faisait tout autant, les quatre déconcerter écouter les indication de Komui par rapport à l'accueil de Kîsa :

**-Bien tacons de l'accueillir comme il se doit, Lenalee avec Lavi tu te rendras à l'entrée de la porte pour l'accueillir, Reever… aider moi à ranger un peu mon bureau**….

Les deux exorcistes partirent tranquillement en direction de la porte alors que Reever commençait à ranger le bureau en compagnie du grand intendant, marmonnant des mots que personnes ne voudraient entendre. Lenalee et Lavi avançait pas à pas vers le porte, les questions se chevauchant dans leur tête : Comment est-elle ?, Qui est elle ?, Est-ce que Cloud restera son tuteur ?, A quoi ressemble son innocence ? Pendant se temps Kîsa se faisait passer sous les rayons du gardien portier, ce dernier soulageait de ne pas avoir eu de crise d'urticaire, ça donnera tord a Kanda, elle n'était pas un Akuma comme il le pensait. Avançant d'un pas décidé, mais tout de même un peu anxieux vers la porte, en avançant elle remarqua un roux à l'œil caché, l'air bien sympathique, mais tout de même un peu nigaud sur les bords, ainsi qu'une demoiselle au cheveux noir a reflet vert avec des yeux sombre. Les deux exorcistes avancèrent vers elle avec le sourire aux lèvres, ils s'arrêtaient devant elle la gratifiant d'un sourire plein de chaleur, de gentillesse et de bonne humeur. Lenalee s'avança un peu plus et lui dit avec gentillesse et enthousiasme :

**-Bienvenue Kîsa, je suis « l'assistante » de grand intendant, mon nom est Lenalee. L'autre roux qui fait le pitre avec la pomme de terre cuite se nome Lavi.**

Elle avait dit la fin de sa phrase avec un le pouce en arrière montrant le dit Lavi, se dernier jouer effectivement avec une pomme de terre portant une cape auquel il avait fait des yeux un nez et une bouche. Il tiqua au mot pitre regardant Lenalee avec indignation il lui dit :

**-Hey ! Soit gentille avec Patate-Man, puis d'abord lui aussi est humain, lui aussi à droit à un peu de considération. Oh ! Bienvenue à toi Kîsa j'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous. **

Kîsa pouffa de rire, alors que Lenalee lui faisait signe de la suivre, laissant le Bookman junior a son amour de pomme de terre cuite. Elles traversèrent les tortueux couloirs de la congrégation, passant par la cafétéria ou le cuisinier Jerry s'affairait déjà à sa tache quotidienne, elles passèrent par les salles d'entrainement ainsi que les « dortoirs », Lenalee lui indiqua donc la chambre ou elle se trouvait elle y déposa sa valise ainsi que son violon, prenant, sous conseil de la demoiselle, son archet. Repartant avec l'exorciste, elles finirent par arrivées devant le Bureau du grand intendant, la jeune sœur de se dernier toqua à la porte, laissant entendre des cris en un Kendoka et un albinos que seul Kîsa ne connaissait pas, Reever vint leur ouvrir, gratifiant les demoiselles d'un sourire chaleureux, elles entrèrent apercevant un Kanda et un Allen avec chacun une bosse sur la tête qui se lançait tout de même multe insultes et injures à la figure, alors que Lavi, qui avait les rejoindre pendant la visite de la congrégation, pleurant à chaude larmes sa pauvre pomme de terre couper en deux. Lenalee pris Kîsa par le bras pour venir la faire assoir sur le canapé en face du bureau de Komui, elle lui présenta les deux énergumènes qui n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des injures entre deux salut et deux bienvenue, elle lui présenta également Reever de la section scientifique, vous savez ces fous qui invente un peu n'importe quoi, ainsi que Komui le grand intendant et chercheur classé fou, ils lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Puis cela devint un peu plus sérieux tout le monde c'était calmer notamment Kanda et Allen a qui on pouvait compter une nouvelle bosse. Komui s'assit sur sa chaise avant de dire d'un ton sérieux :

**-Cloud nous a expliquée, ton archet peut bruler tout les Akumas qu'il touche. Aussi nous avons décidé d'extraire l'innocence et l'enfermer dans une arme adéquate. Aussi nous allons, toi, Lenalee et moi, voir immédiatement vois Hevlaska. Reever vous avez minimum 10 minutes pour nous trouver une arme pour cette demoiselle et son innocence. **

Alors que Lenalee, Komui et Kîsa partait en direction d'Hevlaska, la jeune violoniste regarda tout autour d'elle, stupéfiée pas l'architecture de la cathédral. Tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne fit attention à rien, n'y où elle se rendait, n'y au temps qui passait, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle était déjà devant Hevlaska. C'est alors que la voix de Komui ce fit entendre :

**-Bonjour Hevlaska, nous t'apportons une nouvelle exorciste, son innocence serait de type équipement et apparemment contenu dans son archer. **

Alors que Lenalee expliquer ce que la gardienne aller faire à la violoniste, cette dernière se détendait doucement, progressivement, serrant un peu plus son archer, elle se laissa attrapée, Hevlaska l'entoura d'une douce lumière, calculant à haute vois le taux de comptabilité de la jeune demoiselle.

**-2…10…36…43…59…65…70%. Il y 76% de résonance entre la jeune exorciste et son innocence, d'ailleurs qu'elle est son nom ? Si tu le connais.**

La gardienne d'innocence ne put obtenir de réponse, Elle avait été coupée dans sa discussion par le « Bip, bip » du Golem de Lenalee. Alors que la voix de Reever se faisait entendre par le biais de celui-ci, indiquant qu'il avait enfin pondu une arme pour Kîsa, la jeune violoniste elle fit un non de la tête son arme n'avait pas encore de nom, elle fut reposer en douceur au sol et s'inclina pour la remercier, avant que l'ascenseur ne redescende. Une fois le pied mis sur la terre et dans se cas pierre ferme Reever s'avança vers la demoiselle et lui tendit un fouet en lui disant doucement :

**Bienvenue à la maison Kîsa. Elle te convient, cette arme ?**

Kîsa hocha doucement la tête les larmes aux yeux. Il lui demanda son archer pour pouvoir en extrait l'innocence et lui en offrit un en remplacement pour le moment, Tout le monde lui dit d'aller se reposer qu'elle aurait fort à faire demain, Lenalee l'avait même accompagnée pour l'aidée à ranger sa chambre, jusqu'au moment ou Kîsa sortie son violon et commença à jouer une mélodie particulièrement compliquer et magnifique. Lenalee hypnotiser par la mélodie ne put sortir mot.

En dehors de la chambre alors que Lavi rejoignait sa chambre, il entendit la mélodie, elle lui disait quelque chose, il le savait, il connaissait ses notes, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part…


End file.
